


Face of This Love

by jesterlady



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments in the life of the paper flower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face of This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.

He smiled as he sat on his bed folding. It felt good to be doing something nice for someone. Something that didn’t require an ulterior motive. Since he’d walked through the gates he’d seen plenty of opportunities to help people. But there was almost nothing he could do. Now he could and he relished that fact.

He smiled all the way to the infirmary. He made himself more stoic when he got there but throughout his entire visit he felt a smile trying to force its way onto his face till he would be beaming like an idiot. Their conversation left him a perfect segue and as he walked away, the smile grew.

He smiled fully as he turned and watched her find it as the badge put his handcuffs back on. He usually felt less sure of himself, less convinced of his goodness when he was in the infirmary. But today, today had been about nothing but her.

***

There was so much noise, so much confusion. They rushed around like madmen grabbing mattresses and pillows. It was his moment. He found her purse right where she usually left it. For a split second he wondered why she hadn’t taken it with her, but he didn’t have time to concentrate on things like that. He slipped the paper bird into the side pocket. That was when he saw it.

It was still where she had placed it in the glass cabinet. He remembered the warm feeling inside he’d had when he saw that she had kept it. It was already a vain hope that she wouldn’t destroy his bird without waiting to figure out what the message was, but maybe this would help her remember something solid between them.

He crossed the room quickly and captured the flower between his fingers before gently tucking it into the bottom of her purse. He rejoined the group knowing he didn’t have any more time to spend on regrets.

***

She opened the door to her motel room and slid inside; making sure it was bolted tight. She didn’t have a lot of trust these days, but the paranoia seemed to be keeping her alive. She did what she always did and curled up on her bed. She got out her purse and shifted through it, looking for the key.

Her fingers brushed against something that she didn’t recognize. It was odd because she went through this purse every day to get out the key. It felt like paper but it was caught on the zipper of the inside pocket. Maybe it had been inside it and slipped out, maybe it had been wedged underneath the lining. She unhooked it and pulled it out.

She caught her breath because she certainly didn’t remember putting this, of all things, in her purse. She thought it was long gone, trashed when someone had removed her personal effects from the infirmary. She’d been glad when she’d left it behind.

But she was equally glad it was here now. She cursed the decision that had made her walk of that motel room and the man who had stopped her from going back. At least here was a reminder of something sweet, something innocent. There wasn’t too much of that left in her life. For the first time in days she let the key lie in her purse and instead held onto the hope the flower provided.

***

He drove and he didn’t stop. When it was over then he could stop. Until then, he had two things to remind him of what was important. One would inflict the pain he felt and the other reminded him of what was lost.

He almost wanted to laugh as he glanced over at the passenger seat. Violence and paper. He’d had to barter a lot just to get green and red paper so she wouldn’t have a plain white flower. Now the flower had been through as much as they had. It represented everything good and everything awful. It was the symbol of their short and disruptive relationship. The flower meant everything.


End file.
